Half-Dragon
Physical characteristics Most half-dragons are slightly bigger than their non-dragon parent and display features of their dragon parent. A half-dragon has the ability to use the breath weapon of its dragon half, though it is not as potent and cannot be used as frequently. Half-dragons have low-light and darkvision. They also have tinted skin or scales that are of the same color as their dragon parent. Due to their increased size and strength from the dragon side, they are skilled at becoming fighters or barbarians, but many of them decide to be wizards or sorcerers due to their draconic lineage. All half-dragons are immune to sleep and paralysis effects. They also have an additional immunity based of which dragon type they are related to. Hermogenes (Half Dragon) CR 3, XP 200 Half Dragon (Red) wizard 1 NG Medium Dragon Init +5; Senses Darkvision 60 ft, low light vision; Perception +4 Defense AC 19, touch 15, flat-footed 18 (+4 natural, +4 armor, +1 Dex) hp 9 (1d6+3) Fort +2, Ref +1, Will +3 Immunity to sleep, paralysis Offense Speed 30 ft., fly 60 ft. (Average) Melee quarterstaff +0 (1d6); Bite +0 (1d6); Claw +0 (1d6) Special Attacks hand of the apprentice (6/day); Fire breath 1/day (1d6; reflex half; DC 13) Wizard Spells Prepared (CL 1st; concentration +4) :1st—''burning hands (DC 14), mage armor'' :0 (at will)—''bleed'' (DC 13), detect magic, resistance Statistics Str 18, Dex 13, Con 20, Int 18, Wis 12, Cha 10 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 11 Feats Alertness, Combat Casting, Improved Initiative, Scribe Scroll Skills Knowledge (arcana, history, planes) +7, Linguistics +7, Perception +4, Sense Motive +3, Spellcraft +7 Languages Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Infernal SQ arcane bond (raven) Combat Gear potions of cure light wounds (2), potion of shield of faith, scrolls of comprehend languages (2), scroll of endure elements, scroll of enlarge person, scroll of grease, scroll of mount, scrolls of shield (2), smokesticks (2); Other Gear quarterstaff, antitoxin, spellbook, sunrods (5), 40 gp Creating a Half-Dragon “Half-dragon” is an inherited or acquired template that can be added to any living, corporeal creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A half-dragon retains all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. CR: Same as the base creature + 2 (minimum 3). Type: Creature type changes to dragon. Do not recalculate HD, BAB, or saves. Armor Class: Nat. armor improves by +4. Special Qualities and Defenses: A half-dragon gains darkvision 60 feet; low-light vision; and immunity to sleep, paralysis, and energy of the same type as its breath weapon. Speed: A half-dragon has wings. Unless the base creature has a better fly speed, the half-dragon can fly at twice the creature's base land speed (average maneuverability). Melee: A half-dragon has two claw attacks and a bite attack. If the base creature can use manufactured weapons, the half-dragon can as well. A new claw or bite attack deals damage as appropriate for the half-dragon's size (see Natural Attacks.) Abilities: Increase from the base creature as follows: Str +8, Con +6, Int +2, Cha +2. Skills: A half-dragon with racial Hit Dice has skill points per racial Hit Die equal to 6 + its Intelligence modifier. Racial class skills are unchanged from the base creature's. Category:Dragons Category:Humanoid Category:NPCs Statistics Category:Monsters